legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P15/Transcript
(Izuku and Alex are seen entering Town Hall) Alex: Huh. Nice place. Izuku: Isn't it? Come on, she's just upstairs! Alex: Alright. (The two then head upstairs and proceed to enter Vivienne's office) Izuku: Oh Miss Boone! I brought a friend! Vivienne: Ah Izuku-Kun! Come on in! (The door opens and the two enter) Vivienne: Welcome! Its so nice to meet you! I'm Vivienne Boone. Alex: Hi. I'm Alex Lorthare. Vivienne: Well then Alex, allow me as mayor to PERSONALLY welcome you to my city! Tell me, are you hungry? Thirsty? Alex: Hmm.. A little bit. Vivienne: I'll have one of my maids bring you something. Alex: Well alright then. Thanks! Vivienne: Don't mention it! (Alex takes a seat in front of Vivienne's desk) Alex: So hey listen, I hope me and friends aren't bothering any body since we pretty dropped in out of no where. Vivienne: Oh no no no not at all! We always enjoy meeting new people! Alex: Really? Seems kind of odd you're glad to meet people but have a curfew. Vivienne: Oh the curfew is just to make sure everyone gets home safely. Things can get dangerous at night. Even in a city with no crime. Alex: Huh, interesting. Vivienne: I thought you'd find it interesting. You and your friends are heroes after all. Alex: We sure are Miss Boone. Vivienne: And I assume from what your friends tell me that you're one of the leaders of your team? Alex: *Rubs the back of his head* Y-Yeah I kinda am but I don't normally see myself as that. Vivienne: Oh don't be so modest! From what I've heard you're a great leader! Alex: I don't feel like such a good leader though. Vivienne: Aww honey what's wrong? Alex: *Sighs* Its my sister... We kind of had some... Issues. I don't really wanna talk about them but I feel like my sister might hate me. I want to help her but I think that just might upset her even more. I don't know what to do... Vivienne: Oh it's alright sweetie. You'll get through it, I know you will! Alex: You think so...? Vivienne: I know so. Things will be okay with you and your sister. (Alex smiles at Vivienne who smiles back. Knocking is heard) Vivienne: Ah! The snacks and drinks are here. Alex: Ah sweet! Vivienne: Come in! (The door opens. Alex looks to see who is it) Alex:... Huh???? (Emily is seen in her maid outfit holding a plate with food and drinks) Emily: I brought what you requested Miss Boone! Vivienne: Thank you Emily dear! Alex: E-E-E-Emily???? Emily: *Enters the room* Oh hey Alex! I heard you might need some refreshment! What would you like? We got water, juice, soda. We also have- Alex: Why are you dressed like that??? Izuku: Oh you didn't know Alex? She and Kyle got jobs here! Alex: What?? Emily: Oh yeah! I'm working as one of Miss Boone's maid's! And Kyle is one of her butlers! Alex: Say what?? (Suddenly Kyle, now sporting a butler outfit enters the room) Kyle: Hey Alex! I heard from Emily you might be here! Emily: Doesn't he look so handsome! Alex: Uhh, I guess but why are you guys taking up jobs? Izuku: They considered it was a way to keep the populace unaware to our reason for being here! Alex: Ooooh, so it's like a cover-up? Kyle: Yeah! Emily: Miss Boone was so nice to offer us these jobs, they really helps us out! Alex: I-I see. Vivienne: I always help my friends. Just like I know they'll help me. And I'd be glad to help you out to Alex. Alex: Help me? With what? Vivienne: You and your team came here for a reason yes? You're looking for something right? Alex: Uhh yeah! We're looking for The Mind Stone. Vivienne: Mind Stone eh? Alex: Yeah. We're trying to get it so that we can take them to a safer place. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts